


Traffic Stop

by posingasme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Sam Winchester, Apologies, Big Brother Dean, Confused Castiel, Detective Dean, Human Anna, Human Castiel, Law Student Sam, M/M, Police Officer Dean, Protective Dean Winchester, Sastiel - Freeform, Stalker Dean, Tags Are Fun, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:12:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3946669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posingasme/pseuds/posingasme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I swear we pulled over this exact car two days ago."<br/>“Did we?"<br/>"Yeah," Victor said. "I think we did. Funny thing is, Detective, it sticks out in my mind because we don't do traffic stops. Not unless we have to."<br/>His partner snickered.<br/>Dean Winchester lived for scaring the snot out of his kid brother’s boyfriends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traffic Stop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosworms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosworms/gifts).



Victor raised an eyebrow. “Huh.”

The radio crackled. “This is 67 on Park and Stevens, give me plate Papa Bravo Juliett four zero one. Red Honda Civic, one occupant.”

“Papa Bravo Juliett four zero one. Ten four, 67.”

Dean glanced at his partner. “What?"

There was no attempt to hide the smirk. “Just got this funny déjà vu. You too?"

He smiled to himself. “Man, I don't know what you're talking about."

“Really?" Victor laughed. "Because I swear we pulled over this exact car two days ago."

“Did we?"

"Yeah," Victor said. "I think we did. Funny thing is, Detective, it sticks out in my mind because we don't do traffic stops. Not unless we have to."

"I'm just serving and protecting, Detective. Anything saying I can't pull over a guy?"

"Nothing at all. Detective."

Dean snickered.

The radio crackled. "Comm to 67, that plate is ready."

"67, go ahead.”

He listened to the squeaky clean record patiently. “Ten four, ten thirty-eight south on Park Street.”

“Pulled over by the same officer on Tuesday, 67,” a judgmental voice said over the radio.

Dean grinned at Victor. “Must be a slow day in comm if Harvelle’s got time to harass me.”

“Harvelle makes time to harass you. And speaking of harassment…”

The younger man winked and placed his light atop his car out the window, and flicked it on. He could see the dark head in the car ahead of him shoot up in alarm. It took just seconds for him to pull over and come to a stop.

Victor took out his phone and sighed. “Want me to take this? ‘Course for me to do that, you’d have to tell me why the hell we’re pulling the guy over. Again.”

“No, stay in the car. Call your ex, tell her you sent in the papers.” 

“Screw you, Winchester. Try not to abuse your authority too bad. Hate to have to break in a new partner.”

The detective chuckled to himself. He jumped out of the unmarked car and sauntered toward the stopped vehicle ahead of it. The man inside rolled down the window, and stared at him in the side mirror. Dean took his time, pressed the trunk on his way past it, and finally arrived at the window, one hand at his firearm and the other on his badge.

 “H-hello. I, um, I don’t think I was doing anything wrong.”

Dean knew he wasn’t doing anything wrong. He had looked up Castiel Seraphim on every database that existed. And how many Castiel Seraphims could there possibly be, anyway? The guy’s name, as far as Dean could figure out, meant Angel Angels, which was ridiculous but hardly threatening. Also, as far as Dean could figure out, Castiel had never done anything wrong in his entire life. But he wanted to be sure. And anyway, he was getting entirely too much pleasure out of the guy’s scared face.

Dean Winchester lived for scaring the snot out of his kid brother’s boyfriends.

“Weren’t you?” Dean asked. “License and registration, please, sir.”

“Of course.” The papers were handed over with a tremor. “Sir-"

“What are you doing in town, Mr. Seraphim?”

Castiel sighed. “I’m heading for the college, sir.”

“Bit old for keg stands, aren’t you?”

He received a frown. “I’m not…I’ve graduated. I’m meeting someone over at the school. A grad student.” 

“I bet you are, Mr. Seraphim. Two or three of them, no doubt.”

The frown deepened. “Of course not! There’s just one student, his second year in law, that I visit occasionally.”

Dean gave him a grin full of teeth. “Yeah? Pretty coed has you driving all the way out here from an hour away? Hope she’s worth it. I bet as soon as the drive gets inconvenient, you’ll find yourself a girl in your own neighborhood.”

“Not that it is any of your business, but he is worth it. I’d drive twice the distance every day if necessary. What could this possibly have to do with why you’ve pulled me over?”

So the guy did have some fight to him! Dean found himself putting a tally in the plus column for Castiel sticking up for himself. “You getting an attitude with me, Mr. Seraphim?”

“I’m dating a law student, Officer, and I know how this is meant to go. You’re supposed to tell me why you pulled me over.”

“Am I?” Dean glanced back at his own car, where Victor was arguing with one of his ex-wives on the phone. He gestured to Dean as if to ask what they were still doing there.

“Comm to 67,” the radio cut in. “Ten fifty, please.”

Dean reached for his shoulder radio. “67 is ten four. Standby for a ten twenty-seven and ten twenty-eight.”

Then he heard Victor’s voice over the same frequency. “This is 52; 52 to Comm.”

“52. Go ahead, Detective.”

“I got eyes on 67. He’s fine. Ten four twenty, but he’s fine.”

“Ten four, 52. Not surprised.”

The detective wanted to flip off his partner, but he gave him a thumb up instead. Victor rolled his eyes and focused on his cell phone. Dean was going to punish Victor for that remark. Ten four twenty was a joke code for an officer being an idiot. 

“Mr. Seraphim, you’re right. I should probably just let you go on about your business.”

Castiel sighed. “Thank you.”

He smiled. “I’ll just be a minute, then.” He stepped back toward his car and had Jo run the man’s license and registration. He knew what she would find.

“Comm to 67, all clear, Detective. Returns to a Castiel Seraphim, of-"

“I know where he’s of,” Dean cut her off. “If he’s all clear, this will be a catch and release. 67 out.”

“Acknowledged, 67. Ten four twenty complete?”

Green eyes narrowed, but the smirk remained. “Ten four.” He could hear Victor laughing inside the car.

He returned to hand the paper and card back to Castiel. “Hope we haven’t caused you too much inconvenience. Would probably be less trouble to just find a guy in your own city.”

Castiel glowered at him evenly. “No, sir. You’re welcome to pull me over every time you see me. I’m here three times a week or more. We’ll get to be good friends, you and I. Enjoy your Thursday.”

Dean found himself smiling and shaking his head as he sat back in the driver’s seat.

 “Something funny about that guy?” Victor asked.

He snorted softly. “If there is, I can’t find it. And God knows I’ve tried.”

“You didn’t make him get out so you could search his car this time. Or have him do the walk and breathe routine. That’s progress. You want to tell me who the hell that guy is?”

Dean put his hand up in defeat, then pulled back onto the road. “Just the best guy my kid brother ever picked out.”

***

Sam stared at Castiel as he burst in the instant the apartment door was opened. “Hello to you too!”

“That exact same cop pulled me over again! Practically the exact same inch of road!”

The younger man cringed. “Sorry, Cas. Why? Were you speeding?”

“On Park? No, of course not. There’s an elementary school there.”

A flush of warmth washed over Sam. He loved this man. It was perfectly, undeniably, completely like Castiel to think of that. “Right. So what did he pull you over for?”

Castiel sighed irritably and threw himself onto the couch. “Near as I could tell, because he didn’t like that I exist.”

“I don’t understand. He said it was a random check on Tuesday. And it was the same guy? You’re sure?”

“Oh, I’m sure. Same cocky grin, same bowlegged strut, same damn south-western growl.”

Sam sat down next to his boyfriend slowly. “Wait…Did you get this guy’s badge number?”

“No. Unless…is that the number they say into the radio?”

He took a breath. “No, but what was that?”

“Sixty-seven? I don’t know. He kept saying sixty-seven.”

Hazel eyes went cold, but Castiel’s gaze was turned toward the ceiling.

Castiel frowned and put his hands over his eyes. “I don’t know what I did to get this guy pissed off. It’s freaking me out. And he was so weird about it too. Asking the same sorts of things as last time. Didn’t make me get out of the car, didn’t open up my trunk and the glove box and stuff this time, but he still kept asking why I was going to the college, who I was here to see, was I here to see more than one person. And kept saying stuff about me finding somebody closer to home instead of driving all this way to see you. It’s like he doesn’t even want me in his jurisdiction or whatever.”

“Oh,” Sam snarled, “he doesn’t want you in his jurisdiction. That’s for damn sure. But he forgets what exactly his jurisdiction is, or, more importantly, isn’t! My love and sex life is not in that man’s jurisdiction!”

His boyfriend lifted his head and stared at Sam in confusion. “I don’t think…I don’t think he was concerned about your sex life in particular.”

“Oh, yeah he was.” Sam was already tapping away on his phone. _Call me_.

“Sam?”

“No. Give me a minute.”

Castiel’s eyes widened, but he quieted.

Sam’s phone began buzzing, and he put it on speaker phone, gesturing to Castiel to stay quiet.

“Heya, Sammy! What’s up?”

“Nothing much. Just trying to figure out why my date was running late, jackass.”

There was laughter coming over the phone, but it wasn’t Dean’s.

“Vic, I swear to God, if you were in on this-"

“Give me the phone.”

“No!”

“Give me the damn phone!” Victor’s voice was clearer now. “Hey, Sam. Your brother just told me who that poor dumb kid was that he keeps pulling over. I’m sorry about that, man.”

“I thought they paired him with a guy like you so you could keep him from being stupid!” Sam snapped. “What else has he done? He looking up his background too?”

Castiel was frowning. “What?”

“You tell that asshole that I know exactly how many ways that’s wrong, and I’ll kick his ass if he keeps it up!”

At last, Castiel seemed to be catching on. “You know the cop who pulled me over?”

“That him, Sammy?” It was Dean’s voice now.

“Yes, that’s him, and if you don’t leave him alone, so help me…”

“Whoa whoa! Settle down, citizen,” his brother laughed.

“Screw you, Dean! You’re way out of your jurisdiction on this one!”

“Take me off speaker, bitch!”

Sam glowered at the bookshelf in front of him, where a photo of Dean in his uniform sat. He lifted it and tossed it to Castiel.

His boyfriend’s jaw dropped. “That’s him!”

He removed the speaker setting. “You better leave him alone,” he said again.

Dean was sighing. “Look, Sammy. I’m sorry. Okay? I shouldn’t have given the guy a hard time. Some of your other flings have been…questionable. And when you told me this guy’s name, I couldn’t help it. I wanted to check him out.”

“And?” Sam snapped.

“And he’s clean. I tried everything to make him throw a punch or piss himself, and he wouldn’t. And the only thing I could find in his car was a jar of honey. Which was weird, but not…And every check I’ve run on him has come back clear. Had a buddy in his hometown sniff him out too. He’s a freaking saint. The only time he even pinged on a database was as a guy who had saved this little girl Anna from drowning when he was a teenager. So be mad at me all you want. But I’m pretty impressed. Not full of himself, not timid either. I think…I hate to say it, but I think you might have actually picked out a decent guy this time.”

Sam watched Castiel stare at the photograph. “Yeah. Too bad he now knows I have a psychotic stalker big brother!”

Castiel looked up. “Brother, huh?”

“Yeah. Brother. Cas, meet Dean. Dean…here’s the perfectly innocent guy you’ve been screwing with.” He handed the phone to his lover.

“Dean?”

Sam could hear his brother clear his throat. “Uh, yeah. Hey, Cas. Sorry about the run around.”

“More like the run through, but thank you for the apology.”

Dean laughed awkwardly. “Sam is…Look, I got carried away, but you gotta understand. Sam is my entire family. And I gotta make sure he’s safe. I have to. That’s my job. That’s always been my job.”

He watched as Castiel nodded slowly. “I understand.”

Sam stared at him. “You do?” he demanded synchronously with Dean.

“Of course I do. You want what’s best for your brother. Not sure how legal it all is, but I’m not angry. I hope I passed your tests.”

A real laugh rang out through the phone. “Yeah,” Dean confirmed. “Yeah, you’re all right. Let me take you out for a beer this weekend to make it up to you. Just me and you. I’ll tell you embarrassing kid stories about Sammy. It’ll be fun.”

He could not believe what he was hearing. “No! Cas, don’t let him get away with this!”

But his boyfriend ignored him. “That sounds good. I’ll have Sam give you my number.”

“Oh.” There was a short pause. “I already have it.”

Blue eyes rolled heavenward. “Of course you do.”

At last, Sam smiled in spite of himself.

**Author's Note:**

> For a while, I actually worked overnight as a communications officer (dispatch, research, answering 911, etc.) and so I got to break out stuff I haven't thought about in a few years with this one. (And, yeah. What Dean did was totally abuse of authority.) I used PBJ (Peanut Butter Jelly) 401 (Episode 4x01 was Castiel's first) as the plate number for Castiel's vehicle. Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Various info you may or may not care about:
> 
> Ten codes are not all exactly the same in every locale, but a lot of them are practically universal.  
> Codes I Used Translated into Plain Lang:  
> 10-4: Acknowledged/Everything is okay/Yup  
> 10-38: Initiating Traffic Stop  
> 10-50: Officer Welfare Check (Are you okay?)  
> 10-27/28: License/Vehicle Registration Check Request  
> (10-420: "My partner is acting like he's on drugs/Officer is being a moron." This was a private joke my dept used because it isn't professional to say crap like that over the radio.)  
> Jo called for a 10-50 because the traffic stop was taking far too long, and she needed to ensure that Dean wasn't in trouble. A good comm officer knows where and how each of her field officers are at all times.
> 
> Pressing on the trunk on the way up to a driver's window is a safety measure for the officer.
> 
> Generally speaking, officers of the rank Detective don't do regular traffic stops, which is why Victor kept calling Dean by his rank. 
> 
> Officers are generally identified over the radio by a number, and (more rarely) by their rank. The number stays with an officer for most of his/her time in the department. It's like a jersey number. :)
> 
> ***If you ever have to dial 911 (in America) or an emergency number of some sort, the first words out of your mouth need to be YOUR LOCATION. They can get you help if that's all they know. If you start with what your problem is and you get cut off, they can't help you.***


End file.
